


СМС в никуда

by Meseo (Liliriennomad)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, That's it, and he is writing messages to natasha, but now when I'm posting works in a row I got TIRED, ehhmmmm clint kinda lost his memories or sth, ughh I liked writing tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo
Summary: Наташа просто скрылась, ушла, залегла на дно, испарилась, а Клинт Бартон продолжает каждый день писать СМС в никуда.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	СМС в никуда

**Author's Note:**

> 24/06/18

Клинт никогда не думал, что писать сообщения — так страшно. Это довольно глупо, как будто он школьник и собирается признаться в любви какой-нибудь красотке. Глупо-глупо-глупо.  
У него чуть подрагивают пальцы, но он оказывается удивлен ощущению пустоты и легкости после нажатия на кнопку «Отправить». И это все, чего он боялся?  
Экран, в конце концов, не может сердито смотреть на тебя, не может закричать или ударить, не может улыбнуться или обнять. Он просто показывает тебе салатовые облачка сообщений. Все.

_Привет, Наташа._

  
_КБ_

Клинт чувствует себя таким спокойным, что отправляет ей еще пару бессмысленных сообщений, пусть и не ждет почти от нее ответа. Она точно жива, он уверен в этом, но Нат ни за что не ответит — не рискнет.  
Он довольно быстро забывает об этой глупой сентиментальности, настолько она ему не свойственна, и вспоминает только когда нечаянно натыкается на диалог. И сочиняет очередное сообщение.

_Нат, тебе нравятся Трансформеры?_

  
_КБ_

Не нравятся, он и так знает. Наташе нравятся Звездные Войны, а Трансформеры ему нравятся. А ей — ни капельки.

Он смотрит за окно и отстукивает следующее сообщение.

_Привет, Нат._  
_Ты знаешь_

Его пальцы замирают над экраном. Он смотрит в окно, на серые сгущающиеся тучи и низкое небо, и стирает текст, но набирает снова и продолжает.

_У нас дождливо и противно. Прямо как в Англии, помнишь? Ты любишь дождь, я знаю, что любишь. Ты бы скрипела зубами от таких бессодержательных разговоров, да?_

  
_КБ_

Это довольно быстро становится привычкой — слишком быстро.  
Он пишет какую-то чушь за завтраком, рассказывает ей о своем дне — ничего интересного в последнее время.  
Это просто односторонний диалог, и Клинт в конце концов принимается отвечать за Наташу сам. И очень хочет, чтобы Наташа ответила. Хотя бы прочитала.

_Знаешь, я иногда думаю, зачем тебе такие длинные волосы?_

  
_КБ_

_Ну, я не имею ввиду, что они тебе не идут, но разве они не мешаю тебе в бою?_

  
_КБ_

_Ты носишь их, потому что они красивые?_

  
_КБ_

_Ох, ну конечно они красивые._

  
_КБ_

_Я начинаю вести себя глупо._

  
_КБ_

Клинт на самом деле много чего не помнит, но он помнит Наташу, и много чего еще, и Будапешт. Будапешт нельзя забывать.

Когда он очнулся, Наташи рядом не было, давно не было, зато он помнил ее горячие губы. Прямо в бою. Прямо когда он должен был убить ее.

Вскоре он просто начинает нести всякую ерунду, как люди делают, когда хотят просто услышать что-нибудь в ответ. Хоть слово, хоть что-нибудь. А еще так говорят с теми, кто все забыл. Чтобы вспомнил какую-нибудь ерунду. Помнишь, как мы ходили в магазин и ты уронил хлеб? Помнишь, как ты промочила туфли, и я нес тебя на руках? Ерунда.

_Знаешь, Нат, я иногда думаю, что бы мы делали, если бы ты потеряла память. Это было бы ужасно — ты незаменимый агент._  
_А потом мы бы сидели рядом, и ты бы требовала, чтобы я рассказал тебе про твою жизнь, и я рассказывал бы тебе всякую ерунду. И все твои победы, и все проигрыши. А потом я бы рассказал тебе про Будапешт, и это было бы очень сложно, потому что мы помним Будапешт по-разному. Хотя я хотел бы, чтобы ты помнила то же, что и я._  
_Может, ты вспомнила бы как и улыбаться. Или как Фьюри отправлял нас вместе на задания, и ты отказывалась говорить и материлась по-русски._  
_Это забавно, но почти все мои воспоминания связаны с тобой. Все, что я вспомнил_

  
_КБ_

Он так и не дописывает это сообщение, но все равно отправляет.

Перед сном он отматывает переписку до того места, где Наташа еще отвечала, и вспоминал их прогулки. Нат иногда соглашалась гулять — они сидели на траве и ели картошку фри, а глаза Наташи блестели из-под его, Клинта, очков с сиреневыми стеклами. Иногда она умела смеяться. Тогда ее губы, всегда словно вырезанные из мрамора, раскалывались, обнажая ровный ряд зубов, и Бартон смотрел на нее исподлобья, и надеялся, что Нат ничего не скажет (потому что не заметить она не могла — она всегда все замечала).  
Хорошо было.

Про это он не пишет — смущается до безумия, на самом деле. Вряд ли Наташа вкладывала столько смысла в эти встречи. Просто флиртовала, играла, смешивала правду с ложью, искренность с фальшью, все как всегда. Она вообще чувствует?

_Наташа, ты когда-нибудь любила?_  
_(стерто)_

_Сегодня опять идет дождь. Знаешь, я раньше не замечал дождь. Мне кажется, он стал идти чаще с тех пор, как ты ушла. Я едва не сломал себе позвоночник на дня. Щ.И.Т. стал отправлять меня на задания. Тут немного одиноко без тебя. Мне приходится работать с англичанкой — лет сто не видел британцев. Она совсем не такая, как во всех этих шутках. Ты знаешь, она удивительно горячая. В смысле… горячая кровь. Она такая буйная, я даже не мог бы подумать, что англичане такими бывают. Все когда-то случается впервые. И у нее никогда нет планов. Это прямо очень раздражает._

_КБ_

_Британка оказалась предательницей. Ты прости, я не сам это пишу, я лежу в больнице. Медсестра согласилась написать это тебе. У британки все же был план._

  
_КБ_

_Ее звали Наталия._

  
_КБ_

Клинта выписывают, и он рассказывает все сам.

_Ты преставляешь, какая ирония? Она чуть не убила меня, прямо как ты. И волосы у нее рыжие. Я думаю, Фьюри сделал это специально._

  
_КБ_

_Вероятно, мое одиночество было более заметно, чем мне могло показаться._

  
_КБ_

_Она буквально воткнула мне нож в спину._

  
_КБ_

Клинт перестает писать с этих самых пор — надоедает, да и не до этого.  
После подписания договора у него наконец-то появляется личная жизнь, и он с восторгом забывается в ней.

_они расмпалис_

  
_КБ_

**прочитано**


End file.
